Diving In
by clarinetluvr811
Summary: Secrets are revealed and Castle and Beckett decide to move their relationship to "more than partners". An intake on how their relationship would be like.
1. Rest of the Day Off

**A/N: This is my first piece of fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I do not own Castle or any of the characters, so far at least. This is fiction guys, so some things may not match up to the show. **

It was a sunny day in New York. Rick Castle stares out the window as Detective Beckett finishes up her last bit of paperwork.

"Castle, there's no need for you to be here," Beckett said. "There hasn't been a call for a case. Why don't you head home?"

Castle replied, "Beckett, I want to be here. Besides you look like you're almost done with your paperwork."

"I am Castle. But it's 3:00 on a Tuesday. I still have to stay here for a couple of more hours."

As if on cue, Captain Gates pops out of her office. "Detective Beckett, Castle," she greets. "Today has been rather slow. I've already sent Detectives Ryan and Esposito home for the day. As soon as you're done with your paperwork, you may take the rest of the day off."

Castle says, "Thanks!"

Beckett on the other hand, does not let up easily. "But sir-," she begins.

"No 'buts' Detective! You are taking the rest of the day up, and that's an order." With that, Gates strolls back into her office and shuts the door.

Castle smirks and says, "Beckett, I don't have any plans for the rest of the day. Care to join me for a walk in the park?"

"Sure Castle. I have nothing else planned now either."

Beckett finishes the paperwork by 3:45. She grabs her sweater and says, "Come on Castle. Let's head off to the park." With that, the two head to the elevator and soon face the warmth of the March sun.

**A/N: I know it's short. This is just a preview of what's to come. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Park and Firefly Night Part 1

**A/N: I feel bad for the short chapter. So here's a longer one. Continuation from the first. Still do not own the show or any of the characters up to this point. Please excuse any grammatical errors.**

By the time Castle and Beckett reach the park, it has stopped snowing. The sun is not out, but the clouds do not look as if they are going to spurt out snow at any moment.

Breaking the silence, Castle says, "Detective, can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmm?" was Beckett's response. She loved the weather right now and had almost forgotten that she was with Castle. Almost.

"Why were you reluctant to have the rest of the day off?"

"I don't know Castle. I love my job. Even when there is nothing to do but fill out paperwork or just sitting at my desk. As much as I love having time off, it just feels wrong for me to stop doing what I do." Beckett's green eyes twinkled as they met Castle's blue eyes.

They continued walking in the park. Castle saw a bench and walked towards it. Kate followed. They sat in silence for a bit, lost in their own thoughts. Castle was thinking about how much he loved the woman sitting next to him. Beckett was thinking about how much she loved Rick. She knew she was ready to admit her feelings to him and to admit to what she remembered, but when? And how would he respond?

Rick's thoughts shifted to the man who had called him shortly after Montgomery's funeral. He was tired of keeping this man a secret. He knew he must tell Kate sooner or later. Rick was worried that she'd run away from him once she found out the truth, or worse, back into Johanna Beckett's case. Rick knew he didn't ever want to lose Kate. The moment she had been shot was the most terrifying thing that had happened to him. Never had he felt his heart break more than when he was holding the love of his life in his arms, watching her slowly bleed out and desperately holding on to her life.

Kate spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Hey Castle. A Firefly marathon is on tonight. Want to come over to watch a few episodes with me? I'll make dinner if you'd like."

"I would love to join you Detective! Firefly is one of my favorite shows! Some people even say I look like Captain Mal Reynolds."

Beckett looks him once over and says, "I don't see it Castle. Mal is clearly more ruggedly handsome than you are."

"I don't know if I should be offended at the insult or flattered at the fact that you basically called me ruggedly handsome."

Beckett blushes and says, "Well I must be going. How about you come over at 7?"

Castle replies, "Sure! Here, I'll walk you home and then I'll catch a cab back to my loft."

The dynamic duo get up and head over to Kate's apartment building.

* * *

><p>Kate enters her apartment and checks to see if she has any messages. She has none. She glances at the clock and finds that it's 5:00. She decides to take a quick shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick enters his loft and his soon greeted by Alexis. "Hey Dad! How was your day?"<p>

"Hey pumpkin," he hugs Alexis, "My day was great. Detective Beckett has invited me over to her place for dinner and a Firefly marathon. It's 5:20 now. I was planning on showering and heading over there at 6:40."

"That sounds like a plan Dad. I'm heading over to a friend's house for a sleepover. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine pumpkin. Just don't get in too much trouble." He winks at his daughter.

"Don't worry Dad, I won't! Have fun with Detective Beckett!" With that, Alexis leaves the loft.

Rick decides to shower. He gets out and walks to his closet. He wants to dress to impress, but he doesn't want to seem too formal. Castle decides on a black, button-up short sleeve shirt. He finds a pair of black jeans with the tag still on it. He snips the tag and puts the jeans on. Rick glances at the clock and finds that it's 6:00. He heads to his study and decides to get some writing done before heading over to Beckett's place.

* * *

><p>Kate finishes getting dressed. She is wearing a dark violet scoop neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She blow dries her hair and decides to French braid it. Beckett enters her kitchen and peers into her fridge and cabinets. She sees some chicken, pasta, and spices and hopes Castle likes Cajun Chicken Pasta, because that is what she's going to make. Kate finds some salad mix and decides she'll make a salad too.<p>

She's just finished with the pasta and about to start on the salad when Castle arrives. "Hey Castle! Come on in." She greets. Kate can't help but notice Rick's biceps. Kate bit back the moan that was rising in her throat. Damn, she thought. He's turning me on just by wearing a simple shirt.

Rick speaks, "Hey Kate! You look amazing. Wow, the food smells great."

"Thanks Castle. I was just about to start on the salad. Why don't you go to the table and sit? There's a bottle of Merlot and a bottle of Chardonnay on the table. I wasn't sure which one you'd like."

Castle heads over to the table and takes a seat. He pours himself a glass of Chardonnay. Kate comes over and places the Cajun Chicken Pasta on the table. She goes back to the kitchen and comes back with the salad. Then she takes a seat and pours herself a glass of the Merlot. Kate insists on Rick taking the food before she does. Not wanting to get in an argument tonight, Rick obliges. I don't want to ruin tonight, Rick thinks. I want to move on to the next step in our relationship.

Kate thinks, maybe no 'I love you' tonight. But I am going to move our relationship to the next level. How could I not? He looks too sexy in that shirt of his for me to keep my hands to myself.

**A/N: That's it for now! The next chapter will be the dinner, the Firefly marathon, and maybe some other stuff. Reviews are much appreciated, but please keep any mean comments to yourself. I have a lot in mind for this story, and I don't want to cut it short by having snarky remarks.**


	3. Firefly Night Part 2

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! Also, thank you for subscribing to this story. I'm no writer, I'm just a student. So here's a thank you present from me to you, the readers. Still do not own Castle or the characters, unfortunately.**

Castle bit into the Cajun Chicken Pasta and moaned. Kate couldn't help but giggle at the noise.

"Ohhh. Kate this is so delicious! I knew you could cook, but where have you been hiding this delicious recipe?"

"To be honest Castle, I used no recipe. I kind of just winged it. Here take some salad." She hands Castle the bowl and he serves himself a portion. He takes a bite of the salad and moans too. This time, Kate laughs. "Come on Castle! It's just a salad. No special ingredients or anything."

"I know Kate. I just like hearing your laugh." Castle gives Kate that boyish grin of his that makes her heart melt every time.

The two continue eating. They talk about Alexis, Martha, and even about Jim. Pretty soon, Rick and Kate had finished off the pasta and the salad.

* * *

><p>"Kate. I insist on helping you clean up. It's the least I can do. You did make some pretty amazing food after all."<p>

"Rick. I'm fine! You go take our wine glasses to the coffee table and turn the TV on to the Firefly marathon."

Rick reluctantly agrees. He takes the two wine glasses to the coffee table, and then goes back to the kitchen table to retrieve the bottle of Merlot and Chardonnay. He finds the TV remote on the couch and turns on the TV in search of the Firefly marathon. As Rick finds the channel, Kate returns and takes possession of the Merlot bottle. She pours herself another glass. Once Rick finds the channel, he sets the remote down and pours himself another glass of the Chardonnay.

* * *

><p>"Oh darn! We just missed 'The Train Job'." Castle says.<p>

"It's alright Castle. 13 more episodes are on tonight, remember?"

"Yeah. But we have work tomorrow. So I can only watch a few with you before I have to head off to the loft." Castle whines.

"Shh, Castle. 'Bushwhacked' is starting." Beckett rolls her eyes before focusing her attention to the TV screen.

* * *

><p>The two sip their wine, only talking when there were commercial breaks. Once 'Bushwhacked' ends, Kate goes to her linen closet to retrieve two blankets. Then, she goes to her room to retrieve two pillows. She heads back to the living room and hands Rick a blanket and a pillow. He mouths, "Thanks," and soon the two of them turn their attention to the episode 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'. An hour passes and Kate finds herself hungry again.<p>

"Hey Castle? You up for some dessert?"

"Sure Detective! What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking ice cream sundaes."

Castle thinks to himself, "Oh this is going to be good" as he sees his favorite detective take out vanilla and chocolate flavored ice creams, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, whip cream, bananas, and cherries. "She'll have no idea what's coming," he thinks.

As Beckett turns around to get bowls, Castle snatches up the bottle of chocolate syrup. After a slight pause for hesitation, he opens the caps and squirts the chocolate sauce all over the back of Beckett's shirt.

"Castle!" Beckett screeches. "Two can play at this game," she thinks. She grabs the bottle of strawberry syrup and sprays strawberry sauce all over Castle's front.

"You're not the only slick person Castle!" The two continue on a syrup battle in Kate's kitchen. Soon, Castle finds himself out of chocolate syrup. He quickly grabs the bottle of whip cream and is back in the battle.

"No fair Castle!" Kate says.

"Everything's fair in a dessert battle, Detective!" Castle replies.

Somewhere in Beckett's kitchen, syrup and whip cream ended up on the floor. Castle slipped and fell. Kate was running after him and soon she slipped and fell too. But unlike Castle, her landing was firm and moving.

The two of them were laughing too hard for either of them to feel any pain. Kate raised herself up slightly and she was met by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. The laughter died down slowly as the two held each other's gaze. As if some magnetic force keeping the two away from each other snapped, Castle slowly raised his head as Beckett slowly lowered hers, and their lips lightly brushed the others. The kiss was short, shorter than the one they shared under cover, but the heat left behind was far greater.

"We should clean up this mess, Castle." Beckett said. She lifts herself off of Castle and goes to her kitchen sink to retrieve a wet washcloth. She hands it to Castle before opening up one of the kitchen drawers and retrieving a different washcloth. She wets it in the sink and soon the two of them are cleaning up the kitchen in silence. The two ditch their rags in the sink once the mess was cleaned and head back to the living room.

* * *

><p>This time, they sat further apart on the couch. Neither of them noticed; it was just something subconscious that needed to be done. Rick knew that Kate would need space.<p>

They find that they caught the end of 'Jaynestown'. They sit in silence as 'Out of Gas' comes on. Neither of them were focused on the brave acts of Captain Mal. Castle and Beckett were too consumed by their own thoughts.

Castle seems almost relieved that 'Out of Gas' is over. He says, "Well, I should be heading back to the loft. It's getting late and who knows if we'll have a case or not tomorrow."

Kate gets off of the couch and says, "Alright Castle. Here, let me walk you out."

The two exit the living room and head over to the entrance of Kate's apartment.

"I had fun tonight Detective. Maybe we can do this again some time?"

"Sure Castle. I had fun too."

Just as Beckett's about to open the door, Castle surprises her, as well as himself. He grabs her wrist and pulls her into a kiss. This kiss is different than the one they shared in Kate's kitchen. There's more passion here. Castle lets go of Kate's wrist and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kate, no longer in shock by Castle's move, puts one arm behind his back and her other hand roams through his hair. Kate opens her mouth, allowing Castle entrance. She moans at the feel of their tongues fighting for dominance.

Soon Kate finds her hands working at the sticky buttons of Castle's shirt. That's when the powerful kiss ends. Castle grabs Beckett's hands and says in a husky voice, "Detective, as much as I'd love to stay the night with you, you know we can't. You aren't ready for that yet."

Beckett struggles against Castle's grip and replies, "Castle, let me go. I am ready for this step. Just let me go."

Castle briefly kisses her lips and says, "Kate, I don't want you to regret anything in the morning. Look, we'll talk tomorrow. If you don't regret these kisses, then we can talk about a relationship. But we still are going to go slow, okay?"

Beckett stops struggling and sighs. "You're right Castle. We'll talk tomorrow."

With that, Castle slowly let's go of Kate's hands. She quickly kisses him on the cheek and he kisses her forehead. Then, he leaves Kate's apartment where she is standing alone, wondering what had gotten to her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kate! You know you want a relationship! Don't ruin it by moving it too quickly!" She says out loud to herself.<p>

Castle enters the elevator and hits the button to go to the lobby. "I hope I made the right choice. The last thing I want to do is push Kate away." He says out loud in the silence of the elevator ride. He exits Beckett's building and takes the 20- minute cab ride back to his loft.

**A/N: Alright guys, that's it for now! I'll try to post tomorrow, February 20, 2012. If not, then I'll definitely post something on Tuesday February 21, 2012. Again, reviews are welcome, though not the rude ones.**


	4. Case of the Heart

**A/N: I think it's safe to assume that you guys know which characters I own and which characters I do not own.**

Kate felt around for her phone, trying to get its annoying ring to stop. She finally found it and answered with her eyes still closed, "Beckett."

"Hey Beckett," came the happy voice from the other end of the phone. "It's Esposito we- "

Beckett interrupted, "Espo. It's 3:30 in the morning. Why do you sound so damn cheery?"

"Umm, no reason boss. Anyways we caught a body. Ryan's calling Castle now."

Great, Kate thought. That's all she needed right now. She didn't know if she could bear seeing Castle after he had rejected her last night. But who could blame him? Beckett already admitted to herself that she was pushing it a little far.

"Tell Ryan thanks. What's the address?" Kate got the address and hung up. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and headed to her shower to get ready for another day of work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lanie. What do we got?" Kate said, getting into her cop routine.<p>

"Victim's name is Samuel Waltons. According to his wallet, he's 24. Single GSW to the chest. That's all I can tell you for now." Lanie replied.

Detective Ryan took it from there, "Witness is Jacob Tellman. He normally goes out for a run before starting his 5 o'clock shift as a truck driver. Tellman says he saw something shiny in the dumpster reflecting off light from the streetlamp. He thought it was a piece of junk necklace or some other object, but he looked anyways. That's when he saw the victim. The shiny object turned out to be a couple of dog tags. They don't really tell much, but I'll run them when we get back to the precinct."

"Thanks Ryan. I guess that leaves you for dumpster duty." Beckett says, turning to Esposito.

Esposito mumbled something in Spanish before going back to his car to retrieve a fresh pair of gloves.

Kate noticed Lanie smiling after him. Wait, Lanie was smiling at Esposito? Beckett thought. She tucked that tidbit into her mental file labeled "Best Friend Talks" and decided to bring it up later, along with her situation with Writer Boy. Speak of the devil, Kate thinks, watching as Castle strolls over to her.

"Good morning Detective, Lanie." he said, greeting the two best friends.

"Hey Castle." They both said simultaneously.

"What do we got?" Castle asked.

"Come on Castle. I'll fill you in on the car ride back to the 12th." Beckett said.

* * *

><p>Beckett fills Castle on the case. By the time she's done with that, they still have another 5 minutes to go before reaching the precinct.<p>

"Kate, we need to talk." Castle says, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Kate responds, not ready to talk about it yet.

"You know what. Last night-"

"Castle, last night was last night. If you really want to talk about, I'll treat you out to Remy's for lunch."

"I do want to talk about it." Rick says.

"Okay. Well you'll just have to wait till lunch time."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the precinct, Beckett sets her team to work. After a while, they find no leads. Kate glances at the clock and realizes that it's 9:00. Lanie must have something on the vic by now. Kate gets up and says, "I'm going down to see if Lanie has anything more on the vic." Without another word, she practically runs to the elevator, not giving either of the three men a chance to say something.<p>

"What do you got Lanie?"

"Basically the usual. TOD was somewhere between 12 and 2 this morning. The bullet came from a .30 caliber weapon. The bullet landed itself straight in the victim's heart, causing an immediate death."

"Alright, thanks Lanie. I'll let the boys know." Kate sounds like she's going to leave, but she doesn't. Lanie knows something is up.

"Spill it girl." is all she says.

It's like Lanie has broken through a dam because Kate's words start coming out like a huge flow of water.

"Woah slow down there Kate."

Beckett takes a deep breath and starts again, this time slower.

"I invited Castle over last night for dinner and a Firefly marathon."

"And?" Lanie pushes.

"And I made Cajun Chicken Pasta." Kate replies, trying to avoid the topic.

"Kate you know what I mean!" Lanie rolls her eyes at her best friend.

Kate gulps. "And...well we got in a dessert fight."

This time Lanie didn't say anything, deciding to keep her insight till the end of Kate's juicy story.

"So we were chasing each other around my kitchen. And he slipped. Then I slipped and I landed on top of him. We kissed. It was brief, but it was real. After that, we continued watching TV. When he had to go, I walked him to my door and he surprised me by kissing me. Unlike the kiss in my kitchen, this one had a lot more passion. And tongue." Kate said.

"Are you done?" Lanie asked politely.

"Unfortunately, this is where the regret comes in. When our second kiss was getting very hot, I started to unbutton his shirt. I would have done it, if his shirt wasn't so sticky from the syrup. But he pulled my hands away and he left. Now I'm done." Kate sighed, getting ready for whatever Lanie had to say.

"Girl, you need to confess your feelings for him. You need to tell him that you're in love with him. But more importantly, you need to tell him that you remember what he said after you got shot. Partially because it's the right thing to do if you want an honest relationship with him and partially because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it to myself. It's been 10 months since then Kate, and I don't think I can bear seeing you two apart any longer. Also, ask him if he's keeping anything from you, too. I doubt he is, but you both deserve an honest relationship." Lanie said.

It wasn't what Kate was expecting. She was expecting Lanie to say that Kate was pushing it too fast. But Lanie was right. Kate had been keeping this secret for 10 months, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it any longer without having the urge to have her way with Castle right in the middle of the damn bullpen.

"You're right Lanie. I need to tell him. I'm taking him out for Remy's, but that's not until another 2 and a half hours. But I have one more thing to talk about."

"Hmm?" Was all that Lanie said as she was watching the scalpel.

"You and Esposito have been acting differently since Ryan's wedding 2 months ago. Your turn to spill."

Lanie sighed. "I guess I should tell you. You are my best friend after all. Javi and I have been talking since Ryan's wedding. No funny business has gone down, though he is taking me out for dinner this Friday evening."

"Aww Lanie. The date isn't until 2 more days and you're already looking at Espo like a lovesick puppy." Kate joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Girl shut up." Lanie said, but she couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to take over her face. "Tell me when you and Writer Boy work it out, okay? And I'll try to save any calls about the vic until after your lunch date."

"Thanks Lanie." Kate looked at the clock and decided to head back up to the bullpen. "I know I can always count on you."

"You know it girl," was the last thing Beckett heard as the doors to the morgue closed. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor she needed to go to. She sighed and realized that she knew exactly what needed to be done. She'll tell Castle the truth, and if he's hiding anything from her, which she doubts, he'll tell her too. Hopefully neither of them will be too wounded to start a relationship. Or, she thinks, if one of them is wounded, they could always take the relationship slow and work through it together. After all, slow and steady wins the race, and two heads are better than one.


	5. How Right Everyone Was

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of days. Any grammatical errors? I will apologize now for them. This is going to be a short chapter. Just a heads up.**

Lunch time came around quickly. Castle and Beckett excused themselves and started over for Remy's. Once they got inside, the duo sat in their favorite booth. A waitress came up, and they ordered the usual. After a few minutes of silence, Beckett spoke.

"Castle...Rick. You're right. We do need to talk about it."

Castle looked like he wanted to say something, but Beckett cut him off before he could say anything.

"No Rick. Let me go first. I talked to Lanie, and she said I needed to be completely honest with you. Please do not be mad when I say this."

Castle nodded, encouraging Beckett to continue.

"When I got shot in May, and I told you I forgot everything that happened after that, I lied. I remember everything. I remember you trying to push me out of the way. I remember you lying there with me, holding me tightly, saying "Kate stay with me." over and over and over again. I remember you said you loved me, not once, but twice. I wanted to say something in response, but I blacked out. I am so so sorry Castle. I should have told you before." The words came out as a rush, but they were there.

Castle wasn't mad. Actually, he was a little happy. But Beckett didn't know that yet. Castle realized that there was something he needed to do; something he needed to show to Beckett. Before the food and drinks could arrive, Castle said, "Come with me."

Beckett was confused. She just poured out her heart and this man wanted to go somewhere? Was he mad at her?

"Castle, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

He hailed a cab, let Beckett sit down first, and gave the cabbie his address. Several minutes later, the cab arrived. Castle paid the fee and practically ran to his building. Beckett caught up, and soon they were in the elevator.

"Castle what's going on? Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you. But you might me mad at me soon enough."

They stepped off the elevator and walked up to Castle's loft's door. He opened it and immediately headed to his study. Castle picked up a remote and switched it on, revealing Johanna Beckett's murder case. Beckett was in shock, so Castle began to speak.

"Kate, I'm so sorry I never told you this. But this is only half of it. After you got shot, I made this case 'board'. I wanted to keep track of everything that was going on and look for any trends so I could hunt down your shooter. The other half is this. A man called me when you returned to the precinct in September. He told me that Montgomery sent him some stuff about your mother's murder case. He also told me that I needed to keep you away from your mother's case if I wanted you alive. That's why I told you to back off of the case. I'm really sorry Kate. I was only trying to protect you."

Kate was a little mad, but that anger subsided once she realized that she had kept a secret too.

She took a deep breath and said, "Castle. It's okay. It really is. We both kept secrets, so I have no right to be mad at you. I'm actually really glad that we got our secrets out into the open."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No Castle. Besides, I couldn't be mad at the man I love for long."

"You love me?"

"Yes Rick, I do. I was going to tell you at Remy's, but you looked like you were in a hurry to go somewhere, so I just kept it to myself. I love you so so much Rick. I know I am in love with Richard Edgar Castle, but hopefully Richard Alexander Rodgers can make an appearance too. That way, there's more to love." Beckett smiled.

It was Rick's turn to speak. "I am crazy in love with you Kate. I am in love with the homicide detective, and I know I am falling in love with the Kate Beckett who can open up to me."

With those words, Beckett stepped closer to Castle, grabbed his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Castle responded by wrapping his arms around Beckett and parting his lips so Beckett could deepen the kiss. The kiss was cut short by the rumbling of Kate's stomach.

They pulled apart, both of them laughing and glad that they finally took this step into their relationship. Castle said, "Here. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us something. That way, people won't suspect that we were actually here instead of Remy's."

"That sounds nice Rick. And thanks for understanding. I want to keep this on the down-low for awhile. You can tell Alexis and Martha later this evening, and I'll tell Lanie tonight. I'll ask her if she wants to come over for drinks."

Castle pouted, "Aww. You can't come over tonight?"

"Rick, you know I would love to. But we need to tell them separately."

Rick sighed. "Alright. I guess you're right. But please come over tomorrow. I'll cook dinner and we'll have some fun with Alexis, and Martha if she is around."

"Sounds like a date." Kate said, leaning slightly up to quickly peck Rick's mouth. Then, she took his hand, and led them to his kitchen. They were both lost in their own thoughts, but they were both truly happy. Who knew they would be in a relationship? Well Lanie did, the boys did, the whole precinct did. They both thought how they were all right. It was funny how it took them four years to finally realize how right everyone was.


	6. Lanie, Martha, and Alexis find out

The case wrapped up pretty quickly. Going through financials, they found their perp, a business partner and the ex-girlfriend of Waltons. Kate called Lanie and they agreed to celebrate with drinks at Kate's place that night. Kate and Rick rode the elevator ride down to the garage in silence, both reveling in their new profound relationship. They kissed goodbye, a little more passionately than Beckett thought appropriate in the garage of the precinct, and headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl!" Lanie greeted cheerily as she entered Kate's apartment and hung up her cardigan.<p>

"Hey Lanie." Kate responded.

Lanie entered Kate's living room and sat on the couch while Kate went into the kitchen to retrieve some drinks.

"So hon," Lanie said, "Tell me what's up? I appreciate the girl time, but we did just talk this morning."

"I know I know, Lanie. I guess I should just get to the topic. It's Castle."

"What about Writer Boy? Did he do something wrong? You know, I can hide his body with no evidence leading to cause of death, right?"

Beckett had to laugh at her best friend. "No, actually he did something right."

Kate filled Lanie in on that afternoon. Kate got to the point where she was telling Rick that she loved him when Lanie jumped off the couch and squealed.

"Oh girl! I'm so happy you finally told him!" She pulled Beckett off the couch and gave her a big hug.

When she let go, Kate said, "Thanks. I am relieved I told him. I thought I was going to be upset that he was hiding something from me, but then again I hid something from him."

"True. What'd he say? Did he pull you into his bedroom and have his wicked way with you?"

"Noooooo Lanie. Not yet. He re-declared his love for me. Then we kissed. He made us some lunch and we headed back to the precinct. I told him that he needed to tell Martha and Alexis. Speaking of, I wonder how that's going."

* * *

><p>Rick entered his loft and hung up his jacket. He was immediately greeted with a hug from Alexis.<p>

"Hey pumpkin! How was the sleep over? And how is your spring break so far?"

"The sleep over yesterday was so much fun. My friend Julia and I had a great time. I can't believe that it's already Wednesday though. Monday's going to come around quickly."

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetheart. Say, is your grandmother here?"

It was no surprise that Martha came waltzing down the stairs at that moment. As an actress, she always knew when her cue to enter was.

"Richard, darling! Welcome home. How was work today?" Martha asked as she hugged her only son.

"It was alright Mother. We caught a killer today. It was a simple case of greed. Here, I'll order in some Chinese food. I have to talk to you both about something." Castle responded.

20 minutes later, the Chinese food arrived and the Castle family gathered around the kitchen table. Once everyone had food piled up on their plates, Rick started telling them about the afternoon. He got done with the story, and the family sat in silence for a minute, absorbing the information.

Alexis broke the silence first, squealing and jumping up and down with delight. She threw herself into a hug with her dad. Martha spoke up too, saying, "It's about damn time."

Rick was sitting there with the biggest grin on his face, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have the 3 most amazing women in his life who love him for him.


	7. Lady and the Tramp

Thursday at the precinct was the closer for their current case. Their prime suspect quickly confessed. Walton's ex-girlfriend, Clarissa Genes, confessed that she killed Walton out of pure anger. Apparently, Samuel thought she was too clingy, so he broke things off. They were only dating for a month. After sending Genes with a uniform to lockup, Detective Beckett decided to get a go ahead at the paperwork, since it was only 1 in the afternoon. She sent Castle home, knowing he would be bored anyways, but not after promising that she would be over at the loft at 7 for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kate, come on in!" was the cheerful greeting Kate got from Alexis after she had knocked on Castle's door. True to her word, she showed up at his loft at 7 on the dot.<p>

"Ah why hello there Detective." Martha greeted Kate with a hug. "Hey Martha, thanks for allowing me to come over to eat with you guys. You too Alexis. It means a lot to me."

"Oh nonsense dear." "Yeah it's no biggie." Were the responses Kate got.

"I thought I heard voices." Rick said as he stepped inside with a plate full of burgers. "And just in time, might I add." He placed the burgers on the table, and the four quickly sat down. Rick was at Kate's left and Alexis was at Kate's right, with Martha sitting across from her. When Rick and Kate thought that Alexis and Martha were busying themselves making their burgers, they shared a quick peck on the lips. Knowing that they were indeed paying attention to the two lovebirds, Martha and Alexis quickly shared a grin.

Soon they were all eating their burgers. Kate and Rick were filling in Martha and Alexis on their latest case, finishing each other's sentences now like they normally do during theory building. Again, Martha and Alexis smiled at each other, knowing well enough that Rick and Kate were really in love. "Grams," Alexis whispered. "Look at them. They're so caught up in their own world."

"Ah yes Alexis they are. One day, dear, you will be just as in love as they are. And to think that they have only just begun their relationship as more than partners! They're going to be so in love, they'll mess up the polar forces." Martha whispered back. Alexis quietly chuckled at her grandmother's last statement.

Opposite from them, Kate and Rick were really talking about nothing important. They were basking in each other's love. Rick was telling Kate cute compliments like "You're so beautiful." and "I could get lost in your green eyes. They're like a forest." while she sat there twirling some hair around her fingers, looking down to her lap, and blushing wildly. They were really in love. Their smiles, laughs, and blushes proved it. To outsiders, it would seem like they have been dating for years. But those close to Castle and Beckett, they knew that the dance had to end at some point.

Feeling like they were intruding on a private moment, Alexis and Martha stood up and started clearing the table. Even this did not awaken Castle and Beckett from their trance. Alexis and Martha laughed quietly at that. Soon the table was cleared, and Martha went upstairs to get ready for a party, leaving Alexis with the two lovebirds.

"Okay you two lovebirds. How about we watch a movie?" Alexis asked. She was a little surprised that this woke them up from their trance.

"Sure Alexis." and "Sounds great Pumpkin." was all that Alexis needed to make her way to the living room. Castle and Beckett got up too, but their hands were soon joined. Alexis saw this and thought, "They really are adorable. But all of this lovey dovey stuff is a little sickening." Still, she couldn't suppress her grin. She really was happy for the two of them. She was starting to think that she was the only adult in her house.

"What do you want to watch Kate?" Alexis said, being the kind hostess. "Grams is leaving for a party, so we can rule out theatrical performances." She said jokingly.

"I heard that doll." Martha said, striding into the living room. "I must be going off now." She hugged Alexis, then Castle, and surprised Kate by hugging her too. "Have fun, but not too much fun!" Martha laughed and winked. Kate blushed, Rick smirked, and Alexis said, "Gross!" Martha left the loft, and the threesome returned their attention to the decision of the movie.

"What movies do you guys have?" Kate asked.

"Oh we have a ton! We have thrillers if you are up to a great scream, or we can tune it down with a Disney classic." Rick responded.

"Hmm. I like Disney, and it's been a while since I've seen a Disney movie. What Disney classics do you guys have?"

"Well," Alexis answered this time and rifling through the movies she said, "We have Pinocchio, Bambi, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp-"

"Say no more!" Kate said. "Lady and the Tramp it is!"

"Why detective, is this your choice for the symbolism or the great plot line?" Castle asked, smirking.

"You'll see." Kate turned her head to the TV as Alexis popped the movie in. Alexis snuggled into her father's left side since Kate was already occupied on his right side, not that Alexis minded. Alexis hoped that this would be a continuous scene of the almost family, and maybe a little tike would be settled on their dad's lap.

Lex was more tired than she thought and was fast asleep within half an hour of the movie. Rick decided to pause the movie and carried his daughter upstairs. Kate missed the warmth of his body, but she smiled at the sight of Rick's father side. She had to admit, the father side is what sparked the lust she had for Castle into something more. As Kate watched Castle and Alexis, she wondered what it would be like if Rick was caring their son or daughter like that. To be honest, Kate wanted a son, but with Rick she wouldn't mind more than one kid. "Whoa," Kate thought to herself, "Where did that come from? We're already moving fast as it is. No need to spring up thoughts of a family."

Rick was soon back downstairs. He settled back on the couch and Kate took up her position snuggled into his side. He played the movie and the two sat in silence, occasionally kissing or just staring into the other's eyes.

The movie was over, and Beckett sensed what was coming next.

"So," Rick started, "You must tell me. Is it the symbolism or the plot line that sparked your decision to watch this movie?"

Kate decided to just plunge into it; their relationship had started that way anyways. "Symbolism. Definitely the symbolism. I mean, I've always loved this movie, but I've realized how much we are like the characters. Lady is like me: afraid to take the dive. But eventually we both did. Tramp is clearly similar to you. You both feel like you know how to show a girl a good time. And boy, I do not doubt that you can show a girl a good time one bit." Kate said, smiling and resting her head back on Rick's chest.

"And the pups?" Rick asked and Kate tensed, wondering if he had heard her thoughts from earlier. "I mean, you don't have to answer now, if you don't like." Rick said hastily. "It's okay, our relationship has just started and I should be even asking if you have-" Kate silenced him with a kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate as Castle recovered and started battling for dominance.

"I'll be honest with you, because, well, you know I can't lie to you." Kate started. "I've always wanted one kid, a son. I feel like I could do well with a boy, you know? They're restless and rebellious, and a daughter like me would remind me too much of my mom and me. But with you, Rick, I feel like I could have more than one kid. I've seen you with Alexis, I know what you're like as a father. And I wouldn't want anyone else but you to be the father of my child or children. I love you." Kate finished.

Rick was so happy that tears had started to form in his eyes. He tilted her chin up and he kissed her with all the love he had.

**A/N: Lady and the Tramp does remind me of Castle and Beckett. Also, in the PaleyFest 2012 Castle segment, Stana Katic did say that she wanted Castle and Beckett to have a son, that's why I put emphasis on a boy. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like, but I have spring break from today 3-10-12 to 3-18-12, so I will try to make up for it by posting at least 3 chapters after this one. Reviews are much appreciated. Also, let me know if the next chapter should be the M-rated chapter. This is a M-rated story, so either you guys can have the M-rated stuff start now or later. Let me know, please! Here's the link for the PaleyFest segment. **/watch?v=l_EjazP0zFo&list=FLZ_pUpqWRDJ-ofEFyxcGCDQ&index=1&feature=plpp_video


	8. Blissful Sensation

**A/N: I really wish I didn't have to add this author's note, but alas a review has made me do this. I am not forcing you to read this story. I will take suggestions to add into the story or to change certain aspects of the story, but do not critique on the style of the story. If you do not like the style, then just stop reading it. I won't be offended. But I will be offended if you have to write this out in the form of a review.**

**Now that I've got that aside, without further ado, I give you the (first) M-rated scene.**

* * *

><p>Kate parted her lips, allowing Rick to deepen the kiss. What had started out as slow had quickly turned into something hot and passionate in a matter of minutes. Rick and Kate were still seated on the couch, so Rick decided to change their angle by lowering Kate down so that her back was on the cushions. It wasn't exactly the place Rick had imagined their first time. He knew it would be slow, as it was now, but he thought it would always be in his or her bed. But in the spur of the moment, Rick knew he wouldn't last to take Kate to his bedroom. So the couch it was.<p>

Kate could already feel his arousal pulsing against her right thigh. She could also feel her panties starting to get soaked. Remembering that they had too many clothes on, Kate started to pull at the hem of Rick's T-shirt. Finally breaking the kiss, he pulled his shirt over his head. Kate ran her hands over the firm muscles she'd only dreamt of, taking her time to trace out the pattern of his abs. Rick was never the impatient one when it came to sex, but this wasn't just sex to him, it was making love. Using one of his hands, he tilted Kate's head up and captured her lips in a kiss. With his other hand, he started undoing the buttons of Kate's blouse.

Surprised at how Rick was unbuttoning her shirt using just one hand, she quickly started undoing the button of his jeans. Soon, her blouse was off and Rick was kicking off his jeans. While he was doing this, Kate decided to unbutton her jeans herself, figuring that so much time was wasted leading up to this moment. Both clad in their undergarments, they broke the kiss again. They took a minute to absorb the other. Then, Rick unclasped Kate's bra, freeing her perky mounds. He was surprised, and a little disappointed, that her nipples were already peaked. He took one into his mouth and started sucking.

While he was doing wonderful things to her breasts, Kate found her hands in his hair, tugging him closer and moaning as she found pleasure in his doings.

The mewling sounds coming out of Kate's mouth made Rick grow harder than he thought possible. Releasing the nipple he had been working on with a pop, he brought himself up to kiss Kate's lips. While his mouth was busy, he sheathed himself out of his boxers and her of her black-laced panties.

There was no more teasing. He could have lowered himself to taste her musky wetness. Or she could have flipped him and enveloped his shaft in her mouth. Instead, Rick surged in her, and her hips bucked at the blissful sensation. Rick brought his cock out until all that was left was his tip and plunged back into her. He kept up the slow rhythm. Both knew that they wanted this feeling to last and neither pushed the tempo. In and out, in and out, his cock and her clenching walls brought them both pleasure. "Rick..." Kate moaned. "So... good."

"You're so damn tight." Rick hissed. He latched his lips onto her pulse point and started sucking, knowing well that he was going to leave a mark.

Kate continued her mewling sounds. Knowing she wasn't going to last long, she whispered in his ear, "Come with me."

And he did. As the waves of her orgasm hit her, causing her to tremble, his index finger and thumb found her clit and started to flick it. Her prolonged orgasm and her moaning as he somehow continued to pleasure her triggered his released. He spilled his seed into her as the aftershocks of her orgasm shook her body. He slowly slid out of her and laid gently on top of her, feeling like he would break her if he put more force onto her glorious body.

* * *

><p>They made it to his bed for round two. Worn out, the two lay in each other's arms. Sleep overtook them quickly, and the last thing on both of their minds was that they wouldn't mind getting used to this.<p> 


	9. What We're Becoming

Rick looked over at the clock on his nightstand. The glowing numbers read 2:37. He had about a 2-hour nap. He saw his and her clothes folded neatly on the empty space on the nightstand. He felt the emptiness on the other side of this bed, but he knew she was still here. So where was she? Flipping over, he saw her standing by the window in his room, clad in just his t-shirt (Rick noted that she looked extremely sexy in just his shirt, like he had always imagined) and looking at the city below. He slipped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his naked body to her poorly dressed one.

Rick was surprised when Kate did not relax into his embrace. "What's bothering you?" he asked her.

"We need to talk." she simply replied.

'Oh no. I hope she isn't running away from this. But then if she was, then why is she just wearing my shirt?' Rick thought.

Kate could hear his gears turning and she said with a soft smile, "Don't worry. I'm not running away." she turned around to face him. "We just need to talk about what we are and what we're becoming."

"Well, Kate. That's simple. We are two adults very much in love. We're growing more and more in love by the day. And we finally became soft-headed enough to admit that there was something more than just the playful banter and innuendo."

"So you're in this for the long run?" she asked timidly.

Kate never struck him as timid, so he hugged her tight and said, "I'm in this as long as you want me to be in this."

"Good." Kate said against his chest. "Because I want you in this for a long time."

They stood like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace.

**A/N: I know this is really really short. But I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Don't worry, I plan on making the next chapter longer.**


	10. The Boys Find Out

It had been a month since Kate and Rick had started dating, and yet the boys had no confirmation of this. Sure they suspected that Rick and Kate were together, but they had been thinking this since day one. So Kate thought that it was finally time to let the boys know. But of course work wouldn't be the right place, and a crime scene would be really inappropriate for the reveal, so where? Luckily, her boyfriend owned a bar that the gang loved to hang out at after work. There wasn't much at the station to do today, just paperwork unless a body dropped, which Kate was hoping wouldn't happen. So she got Rick to invite the boys (and Jenny, of course) to the Old Haunt after work tonight for drinks. Kate shot a text to Lanie saying she could come too, after all the medical examiner had been extremely busy with cadavers all week long. It was a warm April Friday and Kate's team wasn't due back in the precinct till Tuesday, so plenty of time to rest up from the long week they had had. Kate hadn't worked a Sunday since before Castle showed up in her life, yet her team was working on the past one. Three bodies in the last 7 days, none related whatsoever. It was a miracle that they had wrapped up their last case yesterday; like a sign from above saying to have an easy Friday. They had finished up their paperwork at 5, and the boys agreed to meet up for drinks at 8.

* * *

><p>Castle was the first to arrive at the Old Haunt. After all, it was his bar now. He checked up on the stocks and told the college aged bartender to prepare the best martini for his girl. Looking up, he saw Kate and Lanie walk into the Old Haunt together. He quickly told the bartender to make another one of the martinis. The young fellow finished making the martini just as Kate and Lanie got to the bar stools. He handed each lady a martini, and they both said their thanks. Before Kate could take a sip of hers, Rick swooped down for a kiss (she was wearing flats so he was a good 4 and a half inches taller than her). He had figured why not? The boys weren't here and Kate had long ago told Lanie about them. So when Kate lightly elbowed him, he was surprised. That's when he remembered that a few weeks ago, she had made it clear that there would be no PDA, even in the safety of his own bar. The press had quickly found out when he had made the purchase of the Old Haunt, so he wouldn't have been surprised if there were some young undercover rookie reporters trying to catch a glimpse of the success of the place. And a success it was! Since Castle had bought the place, he had a dance floor installed along with a DJ. And on Saturday nights, from 7-2, was karaoke night. Young adults have been pouring in from left to right.<p>

Javier, Kevin, and Jenny walked in then. Oh the reveal was going to be good. Sure it wouldn't be that much of a surprise (just about everyone had noticed the change in air at the precinct the past month), but neither Kate nor Rick could have thought of a nicer way to announce it. Pool and drinks with friends getting ready for a long weekend (except for Lanie would knew that the dead bodies would keep coming despite having New York's best homicide team off for a few days). The three arrivals walked up to the barstools and said their hellos, before the six of them went to their favorite booth in a dark corner. It really was their booth as Castle had placed a "reserved for the owner's gang at the 12th" placard on the edge of the table.

One of the waiters brought over appetizers (no one ate a real dinner every time they came here) and the gang was soon munching and conversation was broken up. Lanie and Jenny were talking about Jenny's job, Kate, Javier, and Kevin were talking about their latest case, and Rick was just sitting there, enjoying his friends' enjoyment. In the horse shape booth, Rick sat at one end, followed by Kate, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, and Jenny on the other end, so the split conversations soon turned into one.

That's when Kate and Rick looked at each other and spoke with their eyes, having an argument about whether now would be a good time to tell the boys or not.

"Hey guys, cut out the eye sex. Save it for a more private place." Kevin joked.

"Speaking of sex-" Rick started, silenced by a sharp jab to his stomach from Kate's elbow.

"Castle!" She basically shrieked.

"What? I was going to get somewhere with it!" Rick countered.

"Let me tell them." Kate said. "I guess it's time to let you boys know. And well, you too Jenny since you're here. Rick and I are dating. We've been dating for a month now, but the only people who knew where Martha, Alexis, my dad, and Lanie."

"Holding out on me chica?" Javier spoke. "Didn't think I could handle the fact that Mom and Dad are finally dating?"

"Oh will you cut it out and just congratulate them?" Lanie exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Kevin, Javier, and Jenny spoke at the same time.

**A/N: Okay guys this is it for now. The next chapter will pick back up in the Old Haunt. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Love Songs

The six of them were on the dance floor having an amazing time. It being a Friday night and with a young crowd present, most of the songs being played were dance remixes and quite up-tempo. Remembering that he was the owner of this joint and that he had a beautiful lady as a girlfriend, Rick went up to the DJ and told him to play a couple of songs. The DJ announced that he was going to slow things down for a couple of songs, as requested by the owner. Surprising the older six, most of the young college kids stayed on the floor; several had managed to partner up.

The first song to come on was 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Kate had swung her arms around Rick's neck and Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Rick had started singing the lyrics to her:

"And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you"

The two subconsciously pushed themselves closer to each other.

"And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you"

Kate wasn't dumb; she knew exactly what the words were saying. She knew the song was making sense. She knew that Castle was singing the words to her.

Even when the song added on the electric guitars and drums, Kate and Rick were still swaying in the same tempo, oblivious to anything and everything except each other.

"Tears stream down your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<p>

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you"

As the song ended, Kate and Rick continued swaying, holding each other tightly. Words were not spoken, but both knew that this was Rick's promise to Kate. He would learn from his mistakes of his past 2 wives. He knew that Kate was broken from her mom's murder. Both knew that she would never be perfect again, but he would try to fix her as best as he could.

The next song that came on was "Can't Help Falling In Love", the Elvis version of course. Kate was not surprised that Rick started singing the lyrics to her again.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you"<p>

Kate moved her head from Castle's shoulder and leaned up to press her forehead on his. Sensing that this must be uncomfortable for her, he lifted her up slightly so that her flats were on top of his shoes. This reminded him of dancing with Alexis when she was little, but that thought was quickly replaced when he saw the love in her eyes and the glisten of tears forming, hazing her hazel orbs.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<br>For I can't help falling in love with you"

It wasn't a proposal; it was more of a statement. A statement that she would always have his life, even after either of them were gone.

There was a brief pause before the next song came on and Rick whispered in her ear "One last song and then we can call it a night if you'd like."

She didn't answer for the guitar entrance to "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz came on.

"When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up"

Kate continued to listen to lyrics as Rick sang to her. The words were so beautiful, and they were even more beautiful with Rick singing them to her. She let one tear slide down her cheek, resisting the urge to straight up sob in the middle on the song.

"I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up"<p>

As soon as the last words were out of his mouth, Kate kissed him. It wasn't a fiery, lustful kiss at all. The love, passion, promise, and thanks in that one kiss were so much that Rick's knees almost buckled. Kate pulled back and stepped off his feet. Wordlessly, she dragged them back to their booth, the other four were still on the dance floor dancing to the now upbeat music. They knew what Rick had meant with those songs; they knew that Rick and Kate also wouldn't talk about it to them. But each stored this moment in their minds, just in case of future situations concerning the two.

Kate sat down in the booth first and pulled Castle down beside her. She moved slightly so she was half sitting in his lap and the tears started falling. She was sobbing in a public place, but she didn't care. Rick wrapped his arms around her and held her. He knew that these weren't tears of sadness, rather they were tears of realization, tears of love and gratefulness.

When the tears subsided, Kate said, "Thank you so much for that Rick." She wasn't done but she couldn't help but kiss him. "I love you, more than you know."

They continued to sit like that for a while. After the 4th upbeat song passed, Kate said, "Rick, can we go to my place now?"

**A/N: I do not own any of the Castle characters or any of these songs. These songs belong to their rightful owners and singers, and Castle belongs to one ABC and Andrew Marlowe.**


	12. Get Used to This

Rick took her to her apartment; she had said her place and he was never one to deny her.

They had barely made it inside her apartment when she practically jumped him, pinning him to her door. Her kisses were ravish and Rick was quick to respond. He wrapped one arm around her and led them to her bedroom with shaky knees. He gently placed Kate on her bed. Their clothes were off soon and that's when things became slower. Kate ran her hands over the familiar planes of his chest above her, and Rick lowered his mouth and started sucking gently on her pulse point. Most times after their first time were rather quick and naughty, but this time they decided to slow things down a bit. Rick slowly surged into her and she let out a moan of approval. He started the rhythm slow; in and out, in and out. But the sounds she was making heightened his arousal and he inevitably picked up the pace. She met him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before she came. The words standing for her peaked state rolling off her lips, "Oh God Rick...keep going...ahhh...I love you...love you...so much...ah come now." Over and over again like a mantra.

He finally came. His words rolling off his lips too, "Ahh...yes...baby I love you...always...never letting go...love you Kate...forever." 'Forever' was the last thing he said as the last drop of his seed spilled into her. They never used a condom because she was on the pill.

* * *

><p>The sun appeared through the curtains and Kate was the first one to wake up. She woke up to an arm draped around her and she smiled to herself; Castle was spooning her. She stayed like that, not wanting to break the spell that was cast over the two of them. It must have been nearing a half hour when Castle finally started stirring behind her. He must have thought she was still sleeping because he started peppering kisses on the back of her neck, something he only did when he wanted her up because, well, because he was horny. She turned around and greeted him with a kiss. It wasn't long before both of them were lying beside each other on her bed, chests heaving because of their "morning activity".<p>

"Rick, why don't you shower while I whip us up some breakfast?" Kate asked standing up.

In the month that Rick and Kate have been dating, Rick made sure that Kate had food in her apartment. Most of the food was breakfast stuff because they were always out for lunch and dinner, whether it be fancy restaurants or late night Chinese take-out while sitting on Rick's couch working on a case.

"I have a better idea. Shower with me and then we can make breakfast together." Rick said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

She was going to say no; that they needed to have food in their stomachs so that they don't pass out from the lack of calories. But he started kissing that sensitive part behind her ear and she lost all reason to say no. She managed out a shaky "Okay" and they were soon in her shower. Kate squeezed out some of her cherry scented body wash and started rubbing it on Rick's body. She chuckled, no more like giggled, quietly and said, "You're going to smell like me."

Rick said, "I love it when I smell like an angel" causing Kate to blush.

Kate shampooed Rick's hair with her cherry scented shampoo; the stuff came in a whole bath set. He quickly washed it out and said, "Now it's my turn."

He rubbed the body wash on her rather quickly. Kate thought that he wanted to get this over with quickly so he can occupy himself with some other, rather inappropriate things. But she these thoughts left her mind as Rick started shampooing her hair. He was massaging her scalp oh so gently. His nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush side came out when he started sculpting her hair in funny ways. She had to laugh at his childish sides; it was one of the many parts of Rick that she loved. She rinsed out the shampoo, turning away from Rick as she did. Just as she was going to turn back, Rick entered her from behind, pushing her to a wall of the shower. Kate's arms wildly flung around trying to find something to hold on to, settling for the shelves with all of her shampoos and soaps. She whimpered more out of shock than the feeling of Rick inside of her, oh so still.

"God you turned me on just by washing shampoo out of your hair. I must have it bad." He paused. "Hmm you are so wet. I don't think it's just from the water." Rick said.

Kate didn't have time to even formulate a reply. He was rocking his hips against her and she soon did the same. They kept a fast, even tempo, only faltering twice when she came and he shortly after.

* * *

><p>They came out of the shower and dried each other off, pausing to make out a little, though nothing more. He put on his boxers and she wore his button-down shirt.<p>

They had a nice breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit. Later, when they were washing the dishes, Kate couldn't help but think how domestic they were doing dishes, even if they were half naked. She could get used to this.


	13. A Day Out

**A/N: So sorry I didn't post anything sooner. School has been a pain in the butt lately. So, without further ado, I give you the latest installment of 'Diving In'.**

* * *

><p>Saturday was great. Kate and Rick spent all day in each other's company at her place. When they weren't making love, they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie or Rick was reading to Kate one of his books. Rick spent the night again. On Sunday, Beckett insisted on Castle going home to spend time with Alexis. Castle had some fresh clothes at her place (as she did at his), so, after a goodbye kiss that turned into a frenzied make out session pressed to her door, he went home to spend the day with his daughter. He was sad that it was already April and she would soon be leaving him to go to college. She got accepted to attend, starting in the summer term, to Princeton. It was a good couple of hours from Manhattan, so Rick wasn't too upset about her choice. Of course, he would rather Alexis just stay home all her life, but he knew that his little girl was no longer little.<p>

After a nice day with his daughter, he wound up at Beckett's door for the night. She wasn't surprised; she was about to go over to his loft herself. It's funny how only a month together seemed like a lifetime to them. They couldn't spend a night apart.

* * *

><p>Beckett woke up at the crack of dawn Monday morning. She felt Rick spooning her. She willed herself back to sleep, knowing that it would be awhile before he was up willingly.<p>

Castle woke up three short hours later. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 9:00. He then looked over to the beautiful woman lying with her back pressed nicely against his front. It was such a perfect fit. She starting stirring in his arms and their lazy morning "routines" began.

Rick was sitting on her couch reading the paper while she was lying on the couch with her feet spread across his lap. She was on the phone with someone and, by the topic of the conversation (Esposito), figured out she was talking to Lanie. Esposito and Lanie had gotten back together their first date, so they had been dating for a month now, too. Rick continued to read the paper (or pretended to as he'd rather listen to Kate's flowing voice) and as soon as Kate hung up, he tackled her for a kiss. This happened often. They would just be acting like their everyday selves and one of them would break the tension and pull the other one in for a searing kiss. They had already broken the tough barrier of the tension preventing them from being together. They didn't want to have to do it again, so they would show each other their affection every time they could, minus work of course.

When the need for oxygen finally consumed them, Rick spoke, "Hey gorgeous. What do you want to do today? Do you want another lazy day in, or should we go somewhere?"

Kate took a moment to think. When she reached a decision, she leaned up to peck him on the lips then said, "Let's go out. I feel like I've been seeing too much of my place."

Castle's nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush side enjoyed her decision. "Oooh! I know exactly what we're going to do today! It's going to be so...you. You'll love it!"

"Rick, I love you. Even if you took me to the middle of the woods and made me hunt with the bears in order to survive I'd love the day."

"Really? I can arrange for that! Even better! I can arrange for us to go on an African jungle safari!"

"Castle, calm down. Let's just stick to New York state, mkay?" she laughed, leaning up to once again peck his lips.

With that, they both got dressed. She wore a nice pair of jeans with a dark green tee that brought out her eyes. He also wore jeans but wore a blue and black striped polo.

* * *

><p>Their first stop was a walk to the Museum of Art and Design in Manhattan. Beckett looked up at Castle and smiled. He returned the smile, knowing exactly what she was thinking. On of their first dinner dates, Kate had mentioned her love of art. Paintings, handmade objects, you name it, she loved it. The Museum of Art and Design was known for their preservation of hand-made objects from clay, glass, metal, etc. They spent a few hours there; their only break was to eat lunch.<p>

The dynamic duo's next stop was Dylan's Candy Bar. It was around 4:00, and Castle was getting a little hungry again, so they decided why not? Needless to say, Castle was very happy after getting some sweets into his system. Seeing Castle happy made Beckett happy. So the two happy people made their way over to their final destination before dinner. Kate knew they were going to dinner at Remy's, so she was curious as to why they kept on heading further and further away from it.

Her curiosity was quickly scorched out once she saw the sign for Central Park. Her heart started beating faster and faster as she realized where in the park Castle was taking her. It wasn't the area where Kate had asked Rick over a short month ago. No, it was a little well off the path for the tourists. There was a bench secluded off by trees and Rick broke the silence that misted the air.

"I remember you told me this is where you used to sit with your mother after school. You had said that it seemed like you were the only two who ever came to this secluded area. The area seemed familiar to me and I searched for it last week. I found this old wooden bench and I knew that I had reached the place."

They walked over to the bench, and, keeping their hands entwined, Beckett reached her free hand out to finger over the scription carved into the armrest. _We'll always share paradise, Katie._ The seclusion of the bench made it a great place to escape the real world. Beyond the bushes, there were glimpses of a pond with beautiful water.

Rick continued, "I was hoping we could make our mark on this bench, too." He found a sharp stick and started engraving something below her mother's mark. He threw the stick into the bushes and Kate started reading what he had engraved. _I'll be there for you KB. Always._

Feeling herself well up with tears, she threw her arms around Rick's neck and started crying into his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Kate, there's one more thing."

Kate sniffled and looked up into his eyes.

"Will you move into the loft with me?"


	14. Two Months

It's May 5th. Most people know this day as Cinco de Mayo, but for Kate and Rick it marked their two-month anniversary.

Kate closed the door to Rick's loft- their loft, she reminded herself. They had unpacked the last of Kate's boxes about 2 weeks ago. She was headed out to find Rick an anniversary present. Never one to like shopping alone, she entitled Lanie to help her pick out a gift for Rick.

* * *

><p>Their first stop was a men's wear store. Kate wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to get Rick something sexy (for her to wear, of course) or something more conservative. Much to Lanie's disappointment, they chose to look at the conservative stores first. They had had an argument about this.<p>

"Lanie, what's wrong with getting something on the down low?" Kate had asked.

"Girl, you and I both know conservative is for one month anniversaries. You and writer-monkey are at the two-month mark. Get something sexy." Lanie had replied.

"What if I don't think he likes sexy?"

"Kate, you know we're talking about Castle, right?"

"Yeah, well Lanie, maybe I was going to save sexy for next month. Did ya think about that?" Kate said, starting to get a little annoyed.

Lanie sensed this and thought about how to word her response. "Kate, this guy is crazy in love with you. If you want to get him something conservative, I'm sure he'll love it. If you get him something sexy, he'll also love that. I'll let you choose, of course, but know that you are young. Have a little fun."

Kate thought about this and realized her friend was right. Why not have some fun? With that, they left the menswear store and headed over to the nearest lingerie shop.

* * *

><p>Castle, on the other hand, had no idea what to get Kate. He had just gotten home after an afternoon of unsuccessful shopping. He needed a gift, and fast! Kate would be home in a couple of hours and they were going to go out to dinner.<p>

A thought suddenly struck him. He knew Kate had at least a week of vacation time to use, if not more. He phoned Captain Gates, who, surprising Castle greatly, allowed Beckett to have a week off. Of course, he had to agree to a later date. After some convincing, they had settled on the week of June 1 to June 8. After he hung up, he started getting travel information. It was going to be perfect, and they were going to spend their three-month anniversary there. He knew a friend with a place not too far from New York. Just as Kate had gotten back to the loft, he had the tickets printed out. 'Now to prepare for tonight', he thought.

* * *

><p>Kate had just finished getting ready. The lingerie was well hidden under her ocean blue dress. The dress went about an inch past her knees, and she was thankful that she had gotten this dress instead of the ruby red dress that came to mid-thigh. This ocean blue dress still looked sexy, but left plenty to the imagination. That was her plan.<p>

Rick was already outside in the living room. He was adjusting the silk black tie on his Armani tux. He hoped Kate would love it; he had spent 4 hours last week picking out the perfect tux, more time than he had ever spent on any item of clothing for himself.

Kate finally came out of the room and Castle's breath got caught in his throat. She looked...well there were no words for how she looked. It was amazing how she could take the words out of him. He was a best-selling author for Christ's sake! He should always have the right words in his brain. But here was Katherine Beckett, the first woman who had ever made him speechless.

Doing the one thing he knew best when he couldn't say any words, he walked up to Kate and wrapped his arms around her. He loved hugging her. He loved how she felt so small in his arms. All he wanted to do when he was hugging her was protect her from the dangerous world.

Kate loved when Rick hugged her. She felt so safe, so loved. She could spend a lifetime in one of Castle's hugs. She broke out of his embrace and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. It wasn't hot and passionate; it was simple and romantic, like their dinner was to be.

Wordlessly, Castle led Beckett out of their loft and off to dinner.

Two hours later, they were back in their loft, in the middle of a passionate make out session on their couch in the living room. Castle broke off the kiss and tore away from their rather comfortable position, making Kate groan.

"As much as I'd love to ravish you, dear, I believe I should give you your present."

"Castle, you know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense, gorgeous. I know you got me a present, too. And, by the way you really wanted me out of my shirt and pants not too long ago, I kind of have an idea of what your present to me is."

Beckett blushed furiously and sat upright on the couch.

"Go on, Castle. You have my full attention."

Castle ran off to his study and came back with what looked like two plane tickets. He handed one off to Beckett. She read the words, "Florida Keys" and jumped into Rick's lap. Once again, their make out resumed. When the need for air arose, they broke off the kiss.

"Rick, I love it. This is perfect and probably a million times better than my gift."

"I highly doubt that any gift I give you can match up to what you have gotten me. Kate, I don't need a gift, really. I have you. You're the best gift that I've ever received, and whatever you've gotten me tonight is an added bonus."

Kate briefly kissed Castle. He continued, "Kate, that's only part of it. I have a friend who owns a private island about a good twenty-minute boat ride from the main Keys. He said he would love to let us stay in it for a week."

"Rick, thank you. So, so much."

"How about I go see that gift of mine now?"

With that, Rick chased Kate into the bedroom and they made wild, passionate love for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Their vacation is about four weeks from the time in the story. The next chapter will most likely be a case. I'm not sure how many chapters I will work on for their vacation, but it won't be the end of the story. Until next time, readers.**


	15. No Time For Sleep

It was May 25th, exactly one week before Castle and Beckett were supposed to fly off to the Keys. Neither one of them were happy when they got a call for a dropped body. There hopes of an easy week before vacation were crushed when they arrived at the scene. Castle was never one to get sick, but when he saw the sight of the little girl with the pool of blood surrounding her body, he quickly excused himself and leaned up against the wall by a nearby dumpster.

"Victim is one Sally McFalls. Age 8." This was all Beckett heard Lanie say as she became rather concerned with Castle. Beckett wasn't surprised that this hit him hard; the girl looked like an exact replica of a younger Alexis Kate had seen in a photo album.

Lanie knew she wasn't paying attention. Lanie talked to Espo about it.

"I don't think they're going to be okay on this one, Javi."

"I know _chica_. I can't remember the last time I saw Castle this upset. And now that Castle and Beckett are dating, you and I both know that Kate is going to be fifty times more concerned with his wellbeing."

As he finished his statement, his partner came up.

"Sally was reported missing 48 hours ago." Ryan said.

"She never had a chance," Lanie started, "She has strangulation marks around her neck and there are 5 stab wounds to her chest."

Beckett was already by Castle's side, "Hey there Rick," she said, rubbing his back, "Everything's going to be okay. We're going to catch this bastard."

Rick sniffed a little and turned to face Kate. His face was a pale green color and his eyes were brimmed red. "Kate. I'm sorry. I thought I could handle any body. But when I saw her, I couldn't help but think of Alexis."

"Shh," Kate cooed, "You have nothing to apologize for. Go call Alexis. I'm sure she's out of school by now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad she wasn't scheduled to intern for Lanie today." Rick said. He left to go stand on the sidewalk and called his daughter. Kate went back to her junior detectives and best friend. They all saw her serious Detective Beckett face and went straight to telling her the details.

"Sally McFields was reported missing 48 hours ago," Ryan said. "Her parents Jim and Mary McFields said that she never came home from school Wednesday."

"COD is 5 stab wounds to the chest. There are also strangulation marks on her neck, but those weren't deep enough to be fatal." Lanie picked up where Ryan left off. "TOD is around 4:00-7:00. I'll let you know an exact time when I get her back to the morgue."

"Uniforms are canvassing the area and seeing if anyone saw Sally two days ago. There are also some street cameras, so when we get back, I'll see what I can find." Esposito finished off.

Kate just stared at her three friends in awe. It was obvious that they saw her and Rick's interaction not too long ago. "Thanks guys." She finally whispered.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Kate, Javier, and Kevin were sitting in the bullpen. It was seven o'clock, but none of them were quite ready to leave yet. Kate had sent Rick home at five. Rick complied, knowing that arguing with her was not in the picture.<p>

"I've reviewed the street camera footage twenty times. Nothing from the 5:00-6:00 window shows our perp entering the alley with Sally." Espo said.

"All right. Let's keep looking." Beckett replied.

* * *

><p>It was 8 in the morning when Rick walked in the next day. He knew Beckett hadn't gone home, but he was in complete shock when he saw the two junior detectives in yesterday's clothes. Rick was touched that his friends would pull an all nighter on this case. Before he had left yesterday, Ryan and Esposito had told him that they would do whatever they could to but the bastard behind bars. Now he knew that they weren't kidding at all.<p>

"Castle, you're just in time. We got a lead!" Beckett exclaimed, grabbing her coffee from his hand and heading for the elevator.

"Where's our coffee?" Ryan mumbled.

"Yeah! She wasn't the only one who stayed here all night." Esposito whined.

They brushed past Castle before he could respond. He turned around when he heard, "You coming Castle?" in Beckett's voice. He smiled when he saw the love of his life and two of his closest friends looking like badass cops. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'They are badass cops. But they look even more so with their tired faces.' He hurried into the elevator, continuing to smile. He knew that whoever this suspect was, these three would not go easy on him.

They rarely had cases where their first suspect was the guy who did it. But this was one of those cases. A witness had described the guy to a sketch artist and the results from facial recognition had come back seconds before Castle had walked in to the Twelfth. Castle was just glad the case was over. All that was left was paperwork and then he could leave with Kate to paradise.


	16. Let's Go To the Keys

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating this story in a while. School finally ended but I wasn't able to write anything until today. As promised, this chapter is rated M. I'll make sure not to wait as long to publish the next chapter after this, "Paradise."**

June 1st had finally come. Kate sighed happily as she finished packing for their flight to the Keys. Their flight was in 4 hours and there was not a sight of Castle.

"Castleeeeee!" Kate yelled.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Castle yelled back.

She had to stifle a giggle. Kate. Giggle. She never thought that day would come where she would giggle like a school girl. She left the bedroom and adjoining office to find Castle at the top of the staircase.

"Sorry Kate. I was just asking Alexis something."

Kate squinted at him, silently wishing him to go on. When he didn't Kate sighed, this time in frustration.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you Castle?"

He just smiled like a cat who caught the canary.

"Guess you'll have to wait and seeeeeeee."

With that, Castle practically skipped off to the bedroom to pack his things. Kate just stared on in amusement. She had never been happier in her life.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later and some mindless television watching, Kate hadn't seen Castle emerge from the bedroom. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to their bedroom, wondering how long it takes for a forty something year old man to pack for a week's vacation. She walked in the bedroom only to see Castle sitting on their bed, eyes dark with desire and something else she couldn't place.<p>

Castle practically snorted, "Took you long enough. I've been done for the past forty five minutes."

"Rick, why didn't you-"

She was cut off by Castle's lips pressed against hers. She had no idea when he got this close to her, but damn did it feel right.

"Rick we need to get ready to leave to the airport." Kate protested weakly in between kisses.

"Relax Kate. We have time for a quickie." Was Rick's breathy reply.

Deciding that protesting further would be useless at this point, Kate gave herself up to the kiss, loving that she never tired from just kissing him.

Shirts were shed and pants were coming undone. Castle walked Beckett back towards their bed until her knees made contact with the comforter. Laying her ever so gently, he crawled up until his body was pressed on top of hers, quickly resuming kissing her. His lips trailed down to where her neck and shoulder met, and he began to suck on the skin. Beckett released a hum in appreciation of the pleasant sensation.

Rick's hands were never still. He caressed every inch of her body, finally ridding Kate of her bra and underwear. Kate slid his boxers down tantalizingly slow. When her hand "accidently" brushed over his erection, Castle had to suck in a breath. Kate let out a chuckle in satisfaction of what she had just done to him, pleased at her power over him.

That power was soon lost as Castle quickly regained control and started trailing kisses down her fit body, placing a kiss on her scar on his way down.

He had finally reached her scent, the place that always drew him, whether by mouth or another sensitive part of his anatomy. He breathed in the smell of her, deciding that he would never sleep with another woman, even if things between him and Beckett somehow went south.

Beckett's wiggling reminded him of just how south he was now, in a totally different sense of course. Deciding to put her out of her misery, he latched on to her clit, sucking shamelessly. Kate's moan was quite loud and he had to pull back slightly in order to address this.

"Kate, honey, as much as I appreciate the encouragement, I do have an 18 year old daughter upstairs and I don't want to scar her for life. Tone it down a bit, please?"

She didn't even have time to answer, for his mouth was back on her clit and she lost all ability to talk. Her fingers found their way to his hair and they pulled him closer to her heat, silently begging him for more.

As if sensing her request, he thrust two fingers into her heat. Not bothering to give her time to adjust, for she had grown accustomed to his fingers for the past almost three months, he thrusted his two fingers in and out, over and over again.

Beckett moaned and she had to release one hand from his short hair to cover her mouth, remembering what Castle had said about their company upstairs.

Castle continued to suck and thrust even as her orgasm hit her. Her after shocks had barely subsided when she felt his engorged cock plunge into her wetness, a barely stifled scream escaping her. God how she loved this man. She loved how he was always so impatient yet patient when it came to making love. He always took care of her first before himself. He never let her return the favor of a little mouth work for himself; he always preferred to be surrounded by her heat, her wetness. Her. They quickly found that familiar rhythm, giving all they could give and taking all they could take. It wasn't long before she found herself in another orgasm, but this time he followed shortly after. Their barely stifled cries of love for each other just heightened the experience.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled over. He loved how their relationship was not just about sex, unlike most of his previous relationships. The sex just enhanced their relationship. He loved how his cock enveloped her heat perfectly. Like she was made for him. Like they were made for each other.

When Kate's breathing became evened out, she said, "I don't know about you, but I need a quick shower and then we need to get out of here if we want to catch our flight."

With that, she slowly rolled off the bed, slightly wobbly legs making contact with the ground. She took the few steps to the bathroom before turning around at the threshold to face Castle.

"You coming Lover Boy?"

He didn't need to be told twice.


	17. Paradise

**A/N: All that's left after this is the epilogue. There is a new story in the works, not related to this, and is going to be really AU. Here's the, I guess official, last chapter of the story.**

* * *

><p>They had been in Paradise (Kate had coined the place upon arriving there) for a few days now. In fact, it was their three-month anniversary and Kate was wondering what Rick was going to do. Sure, it was only three months, but it seemed much longer than that. He was sure to do something big. She just didn't know what.<p>

Right now, the man in question was out for a run on the beach. Kate would have gone with him if it weren't for the fact that the butterflies in her stomach were not settling down. She was excited yet a little nervous. She's made it this far in a relationship before, but none have been as important as this one. Rick was her one and done. She just wished she had gotten something. Maybe she'd make up for it tonight, she thought to herself.

She could see Rick running back up to the house and she decided to get a towel for him. He was sweating buckets as far as she could tell.

"I see your body still hasn't adjusted to the heat yet Castle," Beckett said, smirking at her boyfriend's breathlessness. Seems like she wasn't the only one to cause him to become breathless.

"Let me see that," Rick replied, referring to the fluffy white towel Beckett had just gotten for him.

After a minute and a bottle of water, Rick said, "You look awfully dry. You should have come running with me. Oh well, you can still have the reward of running a few miles in the heat."

"Castle what- eeep! Castle let me go!" Kate said, locked in a huge bear hug.

"Richard Edgar Castle let go of me now!" Beckett screeched, but Castle knew she was happier than she was letting on.

"Yes Detective," Castle replied, the glint of humor still in his eyes.

"I'm going to get showered. Care to join me?" Rick asked smugly.

"No I'm okay. I think I'll just wipe up out here then change clothes."

"If you say so." Rick shrugged.

Truth was, she would have loved a shower with him. She just didn't like it when he showered because he was sweaty. It was all sticky and gross. Kate chided herself as a girl at this thought. Gross? She's a homicide detective. She should be used to gross. She shook her head and took the washcloth from the linen closet and began washing up.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Castle reemerged, showered and fresh. The sun was going down and he found Kate standing on the dock. He walked the thirty feet to the dock and wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard her sigh and lean back into him. Now's as good as a time as ever, he thought.<p>

The next thing Katherine Beckett knew, Richard Castle was down on one knee in front of her.

"Rick what are you doing?" Kate asked, but she knew exactly what was going on. So that's what he was talking to Alexis about the other day.

Ignoring her, he took in a shaky breath and began his speech.

"Katherine Beckett, from the day you came to my book party and told me to come with you to the precinct, I knew you were like no other woman. As I spent more time with you I learned a lot about you. You can be so stubborn and so heart wrenchingly beautiful at the same time. The way you do your job is amazing. When we first started dating, you not only fit into my life perfectly, but into the lives of my daughter and mother. I've never felt like this with anyone before. You are it for me. So, Katherine, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" Rick concluded, drawing a small leather box from inside his pants' pocket.

Kate's eyes were watery during his speech, but when he opened up the box and revealed the most beautiful ring in the world, she downright started crying.

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" Kate said in between tears.

With that, Castle started crying himself. He stood up and put the ring on her left hand, a perfect fit. He kissed her with so much passion, she cried even more. When they broke apart, he moved back behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kate held up the ring to the setting sun and loved the glint of it. Small diamond, white gold, perfect fit. She loved it and she loved the man who got it for her.

As they watched the sun go down, Kate realized that she made the right choice. That day a few months ago. The trigger to their relationship.

The day they started diving in.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright guys, this is the last chapter. I only own 13 out of the 15 characters at the end of this chapter. Don't worry, another story is in the works, not related to this one. I hope this story's ending is good enough for you guys. It's been a pleasure writing this story. :)**

_November 10, 2013_

Kate holds onto the bundle that was just handed to her. She's looking at the beautiful hazel eyes that belong to the most beautiful baby boy she has ever seen. She smiles as she remembers her conversation with Castle about their son's name.

"_Kate. I can't believe you chose our son's name already! You're only 6 months pregnant!"_

"_Castle! Better safe than sorry!"_

"_I know, I know. But really? Are you sure you like the name?"_

"_Richard Edgar Castle II sounds nice! Besides, we'll call him Edgar so you two won't get confused every time I call your names. I'll let you name the next baby."_

_And with that, Rick stopped arguing. He smiled as he soaked in the words 'next baby.'_

Kate was holding their son. She couldn't actually believe this day had come. Nine months had led to this day. She and Rick had created this human being. Weighing 7 pounds 10 ounces and 25 inches in length, Richard Edgar Castle II was now a part of Kate's life.

"You're going to be a heartbreaker, aren't you?" Kate said in a silly voice. Edgar just smiled up at her like she was the only thing that he wanted to see.

_December 20__th__, 2015_

Kate was back in the hospital. It seemed just yesterday Edgar was in her arms. Now she was holding her beautiful daughter. Lyla Johanna Castle had blue eyes like her father. Yes, Castle had named her. Lyla was born 7 pounds and an ounce and measured to be 20 inches in length.

Rick finished talking with the nurse. He came and kissed Kate on her forehead. Kate gave him their daughter. Castle looked in Lyla's eyes and said, "Kate, Edgar may be your heartbreaker, but I know Lyla's going to be mine." Kate couldn't help but laugh tiredly at her husband's remark. She couldn't believe she had 2 kids and was going to be celebrating her 3rd anniversary with her husband on January 5th.

_June 22__nd__, 2019_

Rick watched as his first-born ran to the car and drove off with her now husband, Ashley Baumann. He couldn't believe his once little girl was now married.

"Come on Rick, Lyla's ready for a nap." Kate said.

Rick picked up Lyla as Kate took Edgar's hand, and the family took off to look for their car.

_August 1__st__, 2019_

Katherine Beckett-Castle had become the 12th precincts youngest Captain today. She was thrilled when she found out she had made the position. This meant that she would be able to spend more time with her family! And just in time for Edgar starts kindergarten in a month!

_March 3__rd__, 2021_

Richard Castle was a grandfather! He looked into his granddaughter's blue eyes. Alexis had given birth to a beautiful girl, Jamie Katherine Baumann. Alexis was now sleeping in the hospital bed. Ashley still looked almost afraid to hold the baby, so Rick was holding her. Jamie weighed 7 pounds 4 ounces and was, like Lyla, 20 inches in length.

_December 22__nd__, 2024_

Rick Castle has rented a log cabin in the mountains for the winter break. Martha and Jim decided to stay home, so it was just Rick, Kate, Edgar, Lyla, Ashley, Alexis, and Jamie. Rick watched as Kate and their 11-year-old son and their 9-year-old daughter were building a snowman. He turned to his left and saw Ashley helping 3-year-old Jamie build a much smaller snowman.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his beautiful red head daughter. Alexis handed him a cup of coffee and sat down in the lawn chair next to her father.

Kate, Edgar, and Lyla had turned their snowman building into a snowball fight. Soon Ashley and Jamie joined. Alexis hopped out of her seat and joined in the fun. Rick remained seated, thinking he was too old for the fun, but enjoyed watching it just as much as he would have if he had joined. He saw his wife laughing and he smiled. She turned to look at him, and his grin widened. He thought how he could have been so lucky to have a beautiful wife, smart children, and, as an added bonus, he decided long ago, a granddaughter.

_July 9__th__, 2062_

Both Rick and Kate were sick in the hospital. Rick had somehow managed to convince the hospital staff to let him share a room with his wife. They spent most of the time lying in bed holding hands, whenever they weren't having treatments that is. That's how their family found them when both of their heart monitors stopped showing patterns at the same moment. Edgar was married with 2 sons and a daughter. Lyla was married with 3 daughters. Alexis and Ashley had no more kids after Jamie, but Jamie was married with a son. The 15 of them were saddened by the passing of Rick and Kate, but all of them couldn't think of any other way of them dying. Rick and Kate died hand in hand, together. Anyone who couldn't see the powerful love between the two of them was blind. The 15 family members couldn't have imagined the thought of one of them dying before the other. Eventually, the other would have died of heartbreak.

**A/N: I wish I didn't have to end it with a death, but this was my way of closure. But if you stuck with me all this way, thank you times a million.**


End file.
